<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ignite by Ashcat252</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643714">Ignite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252'>Ashcat252</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/pseuds/Ashcat252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are from two different worlds. It's only natural for Keith to hate him. Unknown forces always seem to push them together though, until one night they get pushed too far and they do something that can't be taken back. That one moment ignites a fire inside Keith that just won't die out. </p><p>No matter how badly he wants it to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In this universe, everyone is still their orginal race from the show, but they all live on Earth. Some Alteans, Balmera, Galra  and other alien races migrated for different reasons and are now colonized on earth. The place in which the team lives is seemingly torn between classes and racism, but that’s mostly with the older generations.</p><p>*There is no Voltron in this universe.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time they met, they were in elementary school. Keith saw Lance first across the playground, running around with another boy that he'd later learn was named Hunk.</p><p>The very first thing that caught his eye was Lance's skin. It almost looked golden in the sunlight, and so smooth too. The second thing Keith noticed as he neared him were those blue eyes. Blue eyes that clashed perfectly with the brown of his skin. And then his hair that looked well groomed and soft to the touch. Keith was just eleven years old, but he still couldn't deny the urge to run his fingers through it. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought.</p><p><em>Beautiful</em>, had been the only word that popped in his head and it would forever be the only word he'd think of whenever he saw the face of Lance McClain. He didn't know that at the time though as he walked up to the two boys and asked if he could play with them. They had said yes, of course, and it was the best first day of school Keith could have asked for.</p><p>The height of his happiness reached its limit however when he came home to his grandfather, his guardian. Brenguk, a Galra veteran, sat in his recliner as he watched the news. He barely paid attention to his grandson talk about his day, but the one thing he did hear that made his Galra ears twitch was the word beautiful.</p><p>“I got this weird feeling in my tummy when I saw him. He's so beautiful, grandpa." Keith breathed out, lost in the memory of those blue eyes that were so bright as he looked down at him-</p><p>The thought was cut short however when Brenguk's large hand came into contact with Keith's cheek. The sound echoed through the small house and it made Keith stumble down to his knees. He held onto the burning skin of his cheek and looked up at his grandfather with wide, tearful eyes.</p><p>“I don't know what that human blood is doing to you-but I refuse to have a member of my bloodline defile my namesake in such a way." The large man kneeled down so he could be eye level with the crying boy. He pulled the little hand away to study the wound he had just inflicted upon him. His claw must have nicked him in the slap, he realized as it bled. It would no doubt leave a scar. He shook his head as he lifted himself up, looking down at him with those piercing yellow eyes.</p><p>“I don't want to ever hear you speak about another male like that again. It's disgraceful." Brenguk's voice came out like a deep growl and it made the already upset boy flinch.</p><p>“Get on your feet, boy."</p><p>Keith did as he was told and made sure to keep his back straight and his eyes upward. The happiness he felt that day had vanished. The only thing he felt then was cold and what was once a warm pit in his stomach at the thought of the beautiful blue eyed boy turned into dread and resentment.</p><p>He purposely ignored Lance's existence. When recess came along that proved impossible when Lance himself walked up to him. Every fiber in Keith's being burned as he felt Lance wrap his hand around his forearm to stop him from walking away.</p><p>“Hey, dude, you've been ghostin' me all day! Don't you wanna play?" Lance asked as Keith finally turned to face him. He was so close-too close-and something primal took over Keith as he leaned in and kissed Lance on the lips.</p><p>The fire he felt moved to his lips and it hurt so much-he didn't understand why he wanted it so bad. Lance tensed at the sudden contact and it made Keith realize what he had done. He pulled away and the burning dissipated, leaving him cold despite his cheeks being a bright crimson. After a few awkward seconds Lance just smiled down at him.</p><p>“Oh, I get it. You want to play house." Lance laughed and placed his hand on Keith's shoulder. "Dude.. what happened to your face? It looks so cool!" Lance exclaimed as he brushed his fingers against the scab.</p><p>Anger took over Keith as he remembered Lance was the reason he got the wound that he thought was <em>so cool.</em></p><p>In a low voice too quiet for Lance to hear he whispered, back away from me, but by that time it was too late and the boy let out a deep, animalistic growl as he pushed Lance away at full force.</p><p>Keith already had the strength of a teenage Galra so the push landed Lance a few feet away from him. Anger boiled inside of him as he watched their classmates run over to Lance, one happened to be Hunk, and he had been the one to help the boy up.</p><p>“Ew, look at him! His skin is turning purple!"</p><p>Keith looked down at his hands and the student that shrieked the statement had been right. Purple splotches appeared against his skin as he got angrier and angrier. It was a thing that happened whenever he got too upset, it always went away. But in that moment it felt like he had been branded, that the purple was there to stay.</p><p>He hadn't realized that he had been passing as a human until that very moment everyone realized he was part Galra. No one ever looked at him the same after that, just as Keith never forgot the fear in those blue eyes he still thought were so beautiful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Seven years later</em>
</p><p>Keith found himself looking in the mirror in the bathroom of some rich asshole’s house. He couldn’t believe he was there. Parties weren’t his thing. But he had just turned eighteen and his friends thought it’d be a good excuse to finally get him out.</p><p>For the past seven years, the main things on his mind were keeping his grades up and keeping his grandfather happy. He’d just gotten a job, too. He was supposed to start that next week. Keith was under the impression he had no time for parties.</p><p>Still, it wasn’t like he never partied. It just wasn’t his vibe. And he’d always see the one person he hated most.</p><p>Lance McClain.</p><p>That young man loved to party. He’d dance and talk with anyone; boy, girl, non-binary. Didn’t even matter if they were human or not. And Keith would just stand in the corner, feeling cold despite the people around him.</p><p>That for sure played a part in him not wanting to party. But his friends had begged him for weeks on end. They wanted Keith to have a good time that summer.</p><p>And so, Keith agreed. He went to the party and tried his best to have a good time since he couldn’t see Lance anywhere. He accepted each beer and each toke, until he was finally loose enough to start dancing with his friends.</p><p>He never danced. Brenguk would say it wasn’t something Galra should do. He’d say that Keith should be stoic and quiet. Keith should know his place, always. But in that moment all he could feel was care free.</p><p>He didn’t even mind it when someone came close to his ear, whispering about something Keith couldn’t quite understand. The only thing he really knew for sure was that it was a male voice and his friends were staring right at him, but there wasn’t any disgust in their eyes. They just gave him a thumbs up and walked away.</p><p>So Keith just leaned back against the stranger, let him place his hands on his hips as he swayed to the music. Keith couldn’t think about how wrong it was. All he could think about was how good it felt to have those warm hands on his body.</p><p>The man twirled him around then and Keith’s laugh was almost foreign to his own ears. It faded however once he was face to face with the man who he’d been dancing with.</p><p>Lance McClain gave him an amused smile as he neared him again, his hands back on the shorter man’s hips. Keith’s heart was pounding in his chest as he looked up at those blue eyes. He felt just like he did when he was eleven years old.</p><p>And that was just too much. It wasn’t right. His grandfather proved that well enough with the scar ever present on his cheek. Keith ripped away from him and ran his way to the nearest restroom.</p><p>That was how he found himself looking at his own reflection, cold water dripping down his face from when he tried to sober himself up. Didn’t do much to clear the fog in his brain. Because if it had, he would have punched the person coming in the room.</p><p>“I just wanted to apologize if I crossed a boundary. It wasn’t my intention.” Lance said as he gave a cautious step towards Keith.</p><p>Keith scoffed and faced Lance. He didn’t miss the slight flinch the taller man gave at the swift movement. Keith wondered if he remembered how it felt to be shoved across the playground. He ignored the pang of guilt in his chest at the thought as he stepped closer.</p><p>“What was your intention, then?” Keith asked, his tone clear despite the queasy feeling in his stomach. Lance scratched he back of neck then, his cheeks turning a slight pink.</p><p>“I just wanted to talk to you. But then you started dancing and I... I’m sorry.” Lance apologized for the second time that night, blue eyes looking right into Keith’s dark purple.</p><p>Keith’s gaze fell right to Lance’s lips, and then just as quickly went back upwards. He could tell Lance didn’t miss it as his cheeks darkened even more. “What did you want to talk about?” Keith inquired.</p><p>“Nothing in particular. Just wanted to chat.” He whispered. Keith barely noticed as his own feet moved, stepping just an inch closer. His fingers were shaking against the counter top, and it only took a moment before Lance placed a hesitant hand against his.</p><p>Lance searched Keith’s face, like he was looking for a reaction. Keith didn’t know what to do. His skin burned sweetly where Lance’s hand was.</p><p>Lance’s mouth opened and closed, like for the first time in his life he couldn’t figure out what to say. Keith didn’t want to talk anyway. All he really wanted was to kiss him, a fact he couldn’t ignore in that state.</p><p>He leaned in closer then and Lance’s breath hitched, his grip tight around Keith’s hand. And just as their lips were about to touch, the queasy feeling was back at full force.</p><p>Before he knew it, Keith was on his knees in front of the toilet, puking into the bowl. It didn’t take long before Lance was kneeling down beside him, his gentle hands pulling Keith’s long hair back.</p><p>Keith could have sworn Lance was talking to him about something, but he couldn’t hear him over the sound of him expelling all of his stomach’s contents. It took what felt like forever, but after a few more moments of dry heaving, he was finally done.</p><p>His body felt limp as Lance helped him up. Keith couldn’t help but feel ashamed as the taller man worked to clean him up. No one should have to do that for him. Especially not Lance McClain.</p><p>And yet, he didn’t pull away when Lance out an arm around his waist to help him out of the room. They were instantly greeted with one of Keith’s friends, the look on his face both slightly concerned and amused.</p><p>“He okay?” Thace asked. He towered over them both despite being the same age, but his eyes were kind. Lance looked Keith over and gave a nod.</p><p>“He seems okay for the most part, I think. Don’t think he can really stand on his on right now though.” Lance said through a smirk. Keith wanted to swipe the look off his face. Instead he just grunted and unconsciously shifted closer.</p><p>Thace shook his head and chuckled. “Guess we forgot you handle liquor in excess like a human, sorry about that.” He teased, and it made Keith roll his eyes dramatically.</p><p>“I think he needs some fresh air.” Lance suggested. Thace nodded in agreement, but Keith could feel his eyes on them as they made their way to the crowd and outside. Despite his teasing, he was still truly trying to look out for Keith.</p><p>They were just about to head out through the double doors of the front entrance when two people stopped in front of them to talk to Lance. Keith groaned outwardly. He was ready to sit down somewhere or at least fall against wet grass.</p><p>“Leaving so soon, Lance?” Lotor asked. His voice was like knives to Keith’s ears, and it looked as though his girlfriend Allura felt the same way as she rolled her eyes. She truly looked as though she’d rather be anywhere but there.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, I’m just helping this guy get some air.” Lance said as he motioned towards Keith’s slump form against his side. Lotor gave him him a look of disgust, not that Keith cared at that moment.</p><p>Some would think Lotor would be fine with Keith considering they were both half Galra. But no, Lotor had made it clear long ago he didn’t care for conversing with the lower class if he could help it. And the only reason Keith was even allowed in his house was because of Keith’s own friends.</p><p>Keith didn’t give a shit about any of that though. He’d made peace with it. But what he didn’t have to do was deal with that look. So he just forced himself out of Lance’s grasp and on shaky legs, pushed his way through the door.</p><p>The cool night air was almost sobering. He leaned against the brick and took in deep breaths. He didn’t know how much time had passed before Lance was beside him, their shoulders touching. Keith hated how that simple contact brought warmth throughout his entire right arm, but he didn’t have it in him to move.</p><p>“Do you want to leave?” Lance asked, his blue eyes filled with worry. “I can take you home.” He suggested carefully. Keith immediately shook his head at that. He couldn’t let Brenguk see him like that. Even if Keith managed to sober up completely, the old Galra would smell it on his clothes and breath. He’d get in trouble for sure.</p><p>“I want to leave, but I can’t go home like this.” Keith mumbled as he leaned his head against the cool brick. His eyes were glued to the night sky, at the constellations. He vaguely remembered his mother and father teaching them all. He had no idea why he remembered them all.</p><p>Keith could practically feel those eyes on him, almost burning into his cheek. His head felt like it moved all too slow as he looked up at Lance, who was lost in thought.</p><p>“What are you looking at?” Keith asked, his tone sharper than he had actually intended. Lance’s cheeks were back to the same pink hue as earlier as he leaned in just a bit closer.</p><p>“You.” Lance answered simply. “Is that a crime?”</p><p>Keith’s blush was even darker than Lance’s then. He turned away and scrubbed a hand over his face. He was so tired all of a sudden.</p><p>“You can come to my house if you want. I have a pretty extensive video game collection I could show you.” Lance suggested, his smile bright. Keith couldn’t help it; he chuckled. That was definitely something Keith wouldn’t be interested in.</p><p>Still, he couldn’t bring himself to say no like he knew he should had. He hated to admit it, but he wanted more time with Lance, even if he didn’t fully understand what that meant.</p><p>Keith made sure to send Thace and the others a quick text to let them know where he was headed and then he was in the passenger side of Lance’s car. It was nice, nothing lavish like the cars lined up in Lotor’s garage, but nice nonetheless.</p><p>Keith refused to show it though as he kept his eyes fixated on the city lights. Lance’s taste in music varied from pop to Spanish, all of which he’d softly sing alone to. Keith tried his best to ignore it, but couldn’t help himself as his fingers tapped along to the music. He didn’t miss the smile Lance had on his face the entire time.</p><p>He was pretty much sober by the time they made it to Lance’s house on the other side of town. His house was simple and yet so beautiful. Definitely more homey than Lotor’s even if they were in the same societal class.</p><p>As soon as they walked through the door, it smelled of cooked food. His stomach growled and it didn’t get missed by Lance who gave him a small smile.</p><p>“My mom and abuela always make a big dinner every night. Always fills the fridge with leftovers. Would you like some?” Lance asked even as he was already half way to his kitchen.</p><p>Keith crossed his arms over his chest and followed him through the house until they reached the kitchen. He shouldn’t even be in his house let alone taking his food. It was weird. And he was about to refuse until Lance began to out pull each container. Even he wasn’t proud enough to say no when he remembered he hadn’t eaten anything since early that morning.</p><p>“If you’re hungry, too, then yeah. Sure.” Keith mumbled, his cheeks pink. Lance gave him an amused smirk and pulled out two big plates for the both of them.</p><p>After their bellies were full, Lance let him use their shower and a spare toothbrush. That was even weirder than him eating their food. He couldn’t believe how nice Lance really was. He wondered what it would have been like if he had just let Lance be his friend.</p><p>They’d probably be just like they were right then, both freshly showered and playing a video game in Lance’s room. Keith didn’t usually like games, only really played some on the occasional game nights his friends had.</p><p>Every time Lance beat him, he didn’t get angry. He laughed. Keith didn’t do that often. He just didn’t find joy in many things. But for some reason, Lance could make him laugh easily.</p><p>When it came time to go to bed, it was already roughly around two in the morning. Lance was getting things to make a pallet when he said, “I’ll take the floor and you can take the bed.”</p><p>Keith immediately shook his head at that. “You’ve already let me eat your food and use your shower. I’m not taking your bed.” Keith was adamant about that. There was no way he’d let Lance argue with him.</p><p>But he also didn’t want to sleep on the floor. His heart raced as he realized he wanted to sleep beside Lance. His cheeks burned as he bit his lip and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Maybe, we could... I guess, share the bed. If that’s okay with you.” Keith suggested through a mumble. Lance looked at him for a few moments, his brow raised. But eventually he just shrugged his shoulders and got under the covers.</p><p>It took Keith a little bit longer to do that. He took in a deep breath and forced his feet to move. The bed itself was soft, the blanket warm, but he couldn’t fall asleep. He was wide awake and all too sober.</p><p>Lance’s presence was warm, could practically feel it radiating off of him. Keith wasn’t anywhere near close enough. He was cold. Little by little, Keith found himself scooting closer.</p><p>“Keith?” Lance called out sleepily. “You okay?” He asked as he turned over to his side to get a better look at Keith. There wasn’t much light, just a faint street lamp hardly illuminating the room, so Keith could barely see the other boy’s outline. Didn’t make it any easier to stop himself.</p><p>“No,” Keith whispered sharply, and then he pressed his lips against Lance’s. And just like before, Lance stiffened. It made Keith remember that what he was doing was wrong. He pulled away abruptly, a rushed “Sorry!” Spilling from his lips. He sat up, tried his best to get away, but Lance gripped at his arm.</p><p>Lance sat up, his eyes on Keith and nothing else. All Keith could hear was their breathing and his too loud heart beat as Lance leaned in, free hand against Keith’s cheek as their lips met, his thumb gently caressing Keith’s scar.</p><p>Keith couldn’t help himself. He didn’t pull away. He gripped at Lance’s shirt as he kissed back fiercely. He couldn’t think about how wrong it was, how he shouldn’t be doing this. All he could think about was how badly he needed to do this.</p><p>Lance’s lips moved to his neck and Keith gasped, his hands moving upwards to Lance’s hair. It was shorter than his, but so much softer. He found himself loving running his hands through it, nails gently dragging over the scalp. He didn’t miss the sound Lance gave at the contact.</p><p>The only reason Lance pulled away was to pull Keith’s shirt off, and then his lips were back on him. That time though they were kissing over Keith’s pecs and hard nipples. His touch ignited a fire inside Keith and he didn’t want it to stop. He’d already fallen to his back, so Lance was over top of him and Keith hardly knew what to do with himself besides moan into the palm of his hand.</p><p>See, Keith had never been with another person like that before. He’d tried his best to hook up with a girl before but only got as far as kissing, because for the life of him, Keith couldn’t get hard. He blamed it on nerves at the time. Or maybe he was just broken, he wasn’t sure.</p><p>But as Lance lowered himself down Keith’s body to remove his pants, he could tell that wouldn’t be the case that time. Soon enough he was just in his boxers, the tip of his cock leaking through the shorts. He gasped sharply as Lance kissed the wet spot. Keith didn’t have in him to hate the smirk Lance gave at that. He could only buck up his hips and whine in such a way that almost didn’t sound like him.</p><p>Thankfully, Lance didn’t tease for long. Those boxers finally joined the rest of Keith’s clothes. Lance removed his own shirt swiftly and then he was back down between Keith’s legs, kissing up his inner thighs.</p><p>“L-Lance,” Keith whispered shakily. He needed to feel Lance’s mouth, hands, whatever he was willing to give. Lance smiled up at him and then his hand finally wrapped around the shaft. Even that caused Keith to throw his head back, his cheeks blazing.</p><p>“So pretty,” Lance whispered. Keith didn’t have time to argue because right after that, Lance put the head in his mouth, sucking ever so slowly. Keith was back to holding down his moans with the palm of his hand.</p><p>He tried his best to stay still, to not buck up into that skillful mouth, but it was hard. Lance could surely tell with the way Keith’s hips were practically shaking. Lance held them down, his thumb giving comforting circles around Keith’s hipbone as he dove in, taking the whole thing into his mouth.</p><p>“Fuck,” Keith cursed out loud. He couldn’t help it. Lance chuckled, the vibration somehow adding to the stimulation. Keith bit his lip then and let his hand fall to Lance’s hair.</p><p>Blue eyes were locked onto his as he moved up and down the length of his cock, his tongue lapping against it with each suck. Keith wasn’t going to last, he knew that for sure.</p><p>“L-Lance, I’m... I’m close” Keith struggled out, but Lance didn’t move. He kept going at the same pace, his lust blown eyes only on Keith. He gripped tightly at his hair as he came and Lance made sure to swallow every last drop before he finally pulled off with a ‘pop.’</p><p>Keith’s brain was complete mush as Lance made his way back up Keith’s toned body. Lance kissed him softly and Keith didn’t even mind the taste of his own come as he kissed back. Lance’s erection was pressing up against Keith’s hip, but he taller man made no move to pull it out.</p><p>With a shaking hand, Keith pressed against the bulge. Lance groaned against his lips as he pressed into his palm.</p><p>“Keith,” Lance moaned, “you don’t have to.” He added, his tone strained. Keith licked his lips and shook his head. He wanted to do this. He had to make Lance feel good, too. It was only fair.</p><p>He slipped his hand past Lance’s shorts and awkwardly wrapped his hand around the thick appendage. Even that made Lance gasp sharply. He pulled away slightly just to pull his pants down so Keith could get a better grip.</p><p>He’d really only done this to himself. So he simply moved up and down, his grip firm. He listened to each gasp and moan, mesmerized by it. Lance gripped at his shoulders then, muffling his sounds in the crook of Keith’s neck.</p><p>Lance gave no warning as he came, too busy gasping out, nails digging into Keith’s shoulders as the mess of it coated his fingers. Keith was too far gone to care. Curiosity took over him as he brought his fingers to his mouth, slowly licking it all up just to see how it tasted. Salty, and yet, sweet.</p><p>“Keith,” Lance groaned out just before crashing his lips onto Keith’s. They stayed like that for awhile, just kissing and holding each other, until they both finally let exhaustion take over.</p><p>For the moment, Keith let himself become content in the afterglow, willfully ignoring what would come next in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>